deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mockingbird
Mockingbird, real name Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kiriko Shijima vs. Mockingbird (AoS) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Black Canary (DC) History Designated Agent 19 of S.H.I.E.L.D., Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is one of the organization's most capable agents. In the aftermath of S.H.I.E.L.D. being compromised by Hydra, Morse dropped off of the grid and became a freelance operative to investigate Hydra branches incognito before returning to active S.H.I.E.L.D. duty as Mockingbird. Death Battle Info Appearance Bobbi stands about 5’9” tall and weighs about 135 lbs. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and fair skin. (In the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), she stands at about 6’ tall.) When undercover, she will wear clothing to her role. When not undercover, her action-costume is a black-and-white full-body costume with bracers and knee-high boots. (In the MCU, her costume is all black.) Powers and Abilities Mockingbird is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who graduated at the top of her class, apt at keeping secrets and working undercover while maintaining her cover. A skilled acrobat, she is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat and familiar with a wide range of weapons that include using blunt objects and fire arms. Mockingbird also has expert interrogation skills, able to figure out a person's entire past and personality with only eight words. She also possesses a PhD in biology and can speak Japanese, Portuguese, and Mandarin Chinese. Recently, Mockingbird sustained a mortal injury during a mission, so she was given an experimental drug. This drug combined the Super Soldier Serum that gave Captain America his powers, and the Infinity Formula that gave Nick Fury his slow aging. It quickly healed Mockingbird, and also gave her greatly enhanced strength, agility and healing. It is not known at this time if these enhancements are permanent. Weapons and Equipment * Battle Staves - Mockingbird's weapons of choice are a pair of batons that function as blunt weaponS that are capable of electro-shocking an enemy. They can also be interlocked to form a long staff. She carries her staves in sheaths on her back. * Smith & Wesson M&P9 – This is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9x9mm ammunition, and has a 10- or 17-round magazine. * Glock 17 - Before it’s replacement by the Smith & Wesson M&P, the Glock 17 was S.H.I.E.L.D.’s standard sidearm. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9mm Luger ammunition, and has an 18-round magazine. Flaws and Weaknesses * Her identity was once stolen by the Skrull Queen Veranke. Gallery Mockingbird_and_Hawkeye.png|Mockingbird and Hawkeye in Avenger: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Spy Category:Staff Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants